The Horoscope
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, BL, HunKai, Craick Pair, No Bash, Review Plis ! No Sider ! Chapter 2 END
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Horoscope **

**Cast :**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Baekhyun**

**Taemin**

**Suho**

**Minho**

**Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, 2Min, SuDo, typo nyebar, cerita abal.**

**Disclaimer : ini bukan cerita murni Hwa ya, sama kaya Kai, Mianhae. Titipan temen.**

**Happy**

**Reading**

Lima orang _namja_ sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di salah satu restoran China. Mereka teman kuliah satu angkatan dan satu jurusan, tidak terlalu populer tapi cukup banyak yang mengenal mereka. Mereka sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka. Ah! Sebenarnya bukan kelulusan seperti itu. Hanya saja, mereka sudah terbebas dari UAS di semester ke lima mereka. Siapa yang pertama mengusulkan untuk merayakannya, mereka pun sudah lupa.

Kini mereka telah selesai memakan makanan favorit mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka harus membayar makanan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Saat sedang asik mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam lambung, seorang pelayan resto mendekati mereka. Dengan membawa sebuah tabung kaca berbentuk bulat, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum ramah pada kelima _namja _itu.

"Kalian mau diramal?" tanya _yeoja_ pelayan dengan tersenyum ramah setelah sampai di tempat duduk kelima _namja_ tersebut.

Seorang _namja_ bernama Baekhyun mendongak. Sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan _yeoja_ bername-tag Park Hyun In itu. "Kau memakai apa? Tarot? Angka? Atau membaca garis tangan?"

_Yeoja_ itu masih tersenyum manis. "Di dalam tabung ini terdapat kombinasi angka-angka. Dua di antaranya memiliki angka yang sama. Jika dua orang di antara kalian mengambil angka yang sama, berarti kalian berjodoh."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia kurang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. _Bullshit_! Namun, berbeda dengan keempat temannya yang lain. Mereka begitu bersemangat mengambil sebuah kertas yang telah dipilin sedemikian rupa. Sehun akhirnya ikut mengambil meski sedikit enggan.

"Nah, setelah kalian membukanya. Jangan lupa nanti kalian tuliskan di buku sebelah sana. Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika ada yang memiliki nomor yang sama seperti milik kalian." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kembali. "Terima kasih. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," kata terakhir _yeoja _itu, kemudian ia berbalik menuju pelanggan yang lain.

"Kalian masih percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, eoh?"tanya Sehun malas kepada keempat temannya.

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan. Iya kan?" kata Baekhyun meminta dukungan temannya yang lain. Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Ayo dibuka!" kata Taemin yang merasa penasaran dengan isi kertas di tangannya.

Mereka pun membuka kertas masing-masing.

Dengan semangat, Baekhyun berteriak. "Aku mendapat nomor 99. Kau Tae?"

"Aku 46."

Baekhyun memandang Suho agar _namja _itu membacakan nomornya. "Punyaku 93," kata Suho.

"26." Kai menyahut.

"_Mwo_? Ka- kau bilang berapa?" Sehun terkejut.

"26. _Wae_?" tanya Kai datar.

Mendengar itu, Sehun meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja agar semua temannya dapat melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

"26?" Taemin menutup mulutnya. Shock dengan sesuatu yang barusan dilihatnya.

Bukan hanya Taemin yang shock. Baekhyun juga Suho, termasuk dua orang penyebabnya, Sehun dan Kai. Mereka semua saling memandang satu sama lain. Kurang percaya dengan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu berarti Sehun dan Kai berjodoh? Oh, siapa yang ingin pingsan duluan, eoh?

Sehun tiba-tiba gusar. Meski awalnya ia tak tertarik dan kurang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ramalan, tapi melihat kejadian ini, ia jadi merasa.. ah entahlah. Sulit diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia menatap keempat temannya satu per satu. Dan ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba panas, eoh? Aishhh... jinjja!

Sedangkan Kai merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang aneh. Tapi, dia tak tahu di mana letak keanehannya. Mereka telah berteman selama dua tahun. Dan selama dua tahun ini mereka berlima tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Itu berarti mereka berdua akan sering bertemu. Bukankah mereka memang selalu bertemu? Tapi setelah kejadian ini, apakah hubungan mereka akan sama seperti dulu?

.

.

.

'_Angka yang sama berarti kalian berjodoh.'_

'_Mwo? 26?'_

"Aissshhh..." Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Kejadian tadi malam masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga dan pikirannya. Kenapa di saat pagi-pagi begini, saat seharusnya otaknya masih _fresh_, justru hal itu yang ia ingat pertama kali. Ia berdecak, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Membuka pintu kamar. Hahhh... kenapa orang itu juga yang pertama kali dilihatnya, eoh?

Kamar Sehun memang berhadapan dengan dapur. Dan orang itu, orang yang baru saja ada dalam pikirannya sedang berdiri di sana. Membawa segelas susu yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas. Sama-sama berdiri mematung sambil memandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya orang yang ada di dapur memilih pergi dengan sedikit tergesa. Entah ia tak sadar, atau terlalu bersemangat melarikan diri, kakinya terselip, ia tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan. Dan...

'Eoh! Tunggu! Kenapa kepalanya tak terbentur?'

Ia perlahan membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup rapat. Hah?!

Ternyata Sehun yang menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Tangan kanan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tangan kiri menahan bahunya. Wajah Sehun dan dirinya hanya terpaut sekian puluh centi. Dua orang tersebut saling bertatapan dengan posisi seperti itu.

3 detik

6 detik

9 detik

"Ehem!"

Suara yang menginterupsi itu segera membuyarkan adegan tersebut. Dua orang itu langsung saja memperbaiki posisi berdirinya masing-masing.

"Kalian sedang apa, eoh?" tanya Suho yang sok tak ingin tahu.

"Su… Suho." Kai tersenyum canggung. "A- aku akan membersihkan susunya."

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Melewati Suho yang memandangnya heran. Sedang yang satu lagi, Kai tentu saja, mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkan susunya yang tumpah karena ia terpeleset tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru muncul dari kamarnya. Suho hanya mengendikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tsk.. kenapa orang-orang di sini sangat aneh, begitu pikir Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

Kai, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Taemin duduk mengelilingi meja di kantin kampusnya. Yah, meskipun UAS telah berakhir, tapi mereka masih harus ke kampus untuk melihat pengumuman. Barangkali ada satu mata kuliah yang tak lulus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun datang dan segera duduk di samping Kai, Itu tanpa ia sadari tentu saja. Mengambil minuman di sampingnya, lalu segera meminumnya sampai habis. Keempat temannya memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi mulut 'o'. Setelah itu ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja, dan melihat temannya yang sepertinya sedang memandang aneh padanya.

"I- itu minumanku." kata Kai menyela kegiatan Sehun.

Sehun segera menoleh. Terkejut. Ternyata orang yang ada di sampingnya itu... Ia beralih memandang gelas kosong di depannya. Itu berarti ia dan Kai.. _indirect kiss_?! _What_?!

Tanpa sadar, Sehun memegang bibirnya. Kai, si pemilik minuman tadi menumpukan dahinya di meja depannya. Menatap lantai atau sepatunya mungkin. Sedang ketiga temannya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Dua orang ini sungguh sangat menghibur.

_Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby  
>Shitaiyouni make love<br>Bite and touch me, kill and touch me baby  
>Mada hoshikunaru intoxication<em>

Ponsel Taemin berdering. Ia mengangkat teleponnya menjauh dari keempat temannya. _That's personal business, right_. Setelah menutup teleponnya, ia kembali ke meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Senyum-senyum seperti orang tak waras." kata Baekhyun.

Taemin cemberut, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Aku baru saja ditelepon pelayan resto. Katanya, ada orang yang mengambil nomor yang sama denganku. Aku tak sabar melihat seperti apa orangnya." kata Taemin bersemangat sambil membayangkan sosok yang mungkin saja adalah jodohnya.

Deg

'Kenapa membahas itu lagi?! Sial!' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

'Itu lagi..' batin Kai.

"Oh, ya?" kata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. "Aku belum dihubungi..." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suho menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan dagunya agar memandang dua orang yang sedang membisu. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, lalu buru-buru mengganti topik sebelum suasana semakin tak nyaman.

"Minggu depan kita libur. Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun. Suho, Taemin, serta Kai menatap Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap Sehun.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kalian melihatku?"

"Biasanya kau yang punya ide untuk mengisi liburan kita, Hun." kata Suho.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berkata begitu pada Sehun. Di antara mereka berlima, keluarga Sehun lah yang paling kaya. _ayah_-nya berbisnis property, jadi mereka sering menginap di vila milik _ayah Sehun_. Liburan gratis, siapa yang tak ketagihan, eoh?

"Kalian tak pulang?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Kita libur selama 3 minggu. Kurasa 2 minggu di rumah sudah cukup. Lagipula, aku tak mau terlalu lama bersama Minseok _hyung_. Dia menyebalkan." kata Suho.

"Aku kesepian di rumah. _Appa_ dan _umma_ pergi bekerja setiap pagi, dan selalu pulang sore." Baekhyun menyahut.

"Aku juga kesepian di rumah." kata Kai.

"Aku... terserah saja. Kalau kalian mau liburan, aku harus ikut." kata Taemin meyakinkan.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "_ayah_ ku baru membeli sebuah vila di dekat pantai. Kalau kalian mau.."

"Iya!" kata Kai, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Taemin serempak memotong kalimat Sehun.

Sehun berdecak. "Baiklah, kita ke sana. Aku akan minta ijin pada _appa_."

Keempat teman Sehun tersenyum senang. Pantai, sudah lama mereka tak ke pantai. Kemudian, mereka mendiskusikan apa saja kegiatan mereka nanti di sana, barang apa yang harus dibawa, berapa uang yang akan digunakan, dan lainnya.

Kai teringat liburan mereka tahun lalu yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Semua berjalan seperti yang mereka harapkan. Ya... karena saat itu hubungan mereka semua masih seperti sahabat pada umumnya. Apa liburan kali ini juga akan seperti tahun lalu? Mengingat sekarang hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin aneh. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan. Yang pasti, tak sama seperti dulu. Apalagi, sekarang dada Kai berdebar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan liburan mereka nanti. Huffttt...

.

.

.

_Holiday Time!_

Mungkin seperti itulah kalimat yang terukir di otak kelima _namja_ ini. Yap! Setelah menunggu 2 minggu lamanya dengan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, akhirnya mereka akan berangkat ke vila yang telah dijanjikan Sehun untuk mereka tempati. Dengan semangat membara, mereka menjinjing tas-tas besar untuk dipindahkan ke dalam bagasi. Lima tas yang berisi barang-barang pribadi masing-masing, serta dua tas yang berisi berbagai keperluan mereka nanti, seperti makanan instan, bir, snack, dan lainnya.

Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya setelah memasukkan sebuah tas, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati masih ada sebuah tas yang teronggok. Segera saja ia mendekatinya dan bermaksud untuk memasukkan tas itu ke bagasi.

"Eh?!" Sehun mendongak saat ada tangan lain yang menyentuh tas itu. Sialnya, mereka menyentuh bagian yang sama. Jadi, tangan Sehun berada di atas tangan lain tersebut. Dan ketika menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu, Sehun buru-buru menarik tangannya. Orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu keduanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ee... biar aku saja yang bawa, Kai." pinta Sehun.

"Tak usah. Ini berat. Biar aku saja yang bawa." kata Kai dengan senyumnya.

"Tak apa. Aku saja."

"Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang bawa!" paksa Kai.

Okey, cukup perdebatannya. Daripada mengulur waktu hanya demi siapa yang memasukkan tas, lebih baik salah satu dari mereka pergi mengecek hal lain.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Sehun berkata dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Kai menggerutu dengan suara pelan. "_Mwo_?! Dia main pergi saja?! Ck, dasar manusia tak peka! Ini kan berat! Apa susahnya membantu mengangkatnya, eoh! Aisshh..."

"Mau kubantu, Kai ?" Suho menawarkan diri setelah melihat Kai yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan mengangkat tas berwarna coklat gelap yang sekarang sedang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Tak perlu!" kata Kai ketus.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Suho kepada dirinya sendiri yang merasa heran melihat tingkah Kai. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

Mobil BMW hitam itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun, sang pemilik berada di bagian kemudi. Baekhyun berada di samping Sehun. Sedangkan tiga yang lain duduk di bagian belakang dengan Kai berada di antara Suho dan Taemin.

"Ah! Aku kemarin dihubungi oleh Hyun In _noona_." kata Baekhyun semangat. Agak memiringkan posisi duduknya agar dapat melihat ke belakang. Tepatnya, agar dapat menatap Taemin.

"Aku malah sudah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nomor yang sama denganku." ucap Taemin santai.

"_Jinjja_?! _Othe_?" Mata Baekhyun semakin berbinar mendengar penuturan Taemin.

"Dia... tampan." Taemin berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"orang orang bilang, wajah kami mirip."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Wahh... kata orang, jika memiliki wajah mirip itu berarti mereka jodoh. Hmm... apa ramalan itu memang benar, ya..?"

Sehun hanya berdecak mendengar ocehan dua temannya itu. Tahu apa yang membuat Sehun sebal? Karena topiknya tentu saja. Lalu, tanpa sebab yang jelas, ia melihat tiga orang temannya yang duduk di belakang melalui spion di atasnya. Saat mata Sehun tertuju pada Kai, ternyata _namja_ itu juga tengah menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa gugup, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Oh, _shit_! _What the hell_?!

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nomor sama denganku." Suho menyahut.

Baekhyun menatap Suho takjub. Juga Taemin yang segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Suho. Biasanya, Suho enggan membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini di depan teman-temannya. Tapi, kenapa kali ini dia mau? Terbawa suasana mungkin.

"Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Dia _yeoja_ yang manis. Aku menyukainya." kata Suho senyum-senyum dengan wajah memerah. _Aigoo_...

"Ck.. sepertinya Guardian angel kita sudah menemukan malakatnya." sindir Baekhyun. "Lalu, nama orang itu siapa, Tae?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin, karena ia mual melihat tingkah Suho yang sok imut.

"Minho." kata Taemin semangat.

"Ahh... aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana orang itu." kata Baekhyun membayangkan orang seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Apakah _namja_ tampan seperti pasangan Taemin, atau _yeoja_ manis seperti pasangan Suho? Ia mengawang dengan wajah tersipu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan keadaan mulai hening. Sehun kembali memperhatikan tiga orang di belakang melalui kaca spion. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai tertidur, pantas saja. Yah.. mengingat perjalanan mereka cukup jauh. Jarak antara apartemen mereka dengan vila kira-kira 3 jam jika ditempuh menggunakan mobil.

Sehun beralih ke arah Baekhyun, meliriknya. _Namja_ cantik itu telah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan I-Phone putihnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia berkomat-kamit melantunkan lagu yang keluar melalui _earphone_.

_Sangcheoibeun jageun mame seulpeohadeon yeppeunnune_

_Ije dasineun nunmul heulliji anke naega saranghalgeyo_

"Kau tak lelah mengoceh terus dari tadi, eoh?" ledek Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun sekilas, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan serta melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Dagaganeun i nae mameul gipeoganeun nae sarangeul_

_Geudaega eoneugoseseo itdeorado nan hangsang neukkyeojilsuitgeyo_

"Tak bisakah kau diam seperti yang lain?" sinis Sehun.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Yang lain? Maksudmu Kai?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Sehun terkejut. "_Mwo_?!"

Ckiiiittttt

"Yah! Kau mau membuat kita semua mati muda, eoh?!" teriak Baekhyun yang kaget karena Sehun mendadak menginjak rem mobilnya. Untung saja tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau mobilnya oleng karena ulah Sehun itu? Bisa-bisa mereka tak jadi liburan. Baekhyun sempat menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati ketiga orang temannya masih terlelap.

Sehun hanya mengomel tak jelas sambil menjalankan lagi mesin mobilnya. Kenapa menyebut nama itu secara tiba-tiba, eoh? Ck, dasar. Menganggu konsentrasi saja.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Sehun, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih kesal. kembali menatap jalanan melalui jendela di samping kanannya. Kali ini, mulutnya sudah terkunci. Ia tak mau Sehun mengomel-ngomel lagi seperti tadi. Tsk.. _namja_ bermata sipit itu sebenarnya _yeoja_ atau _namja_?!

Tak lama, pemandangan pantai sudah terlihat. Sehun semakin bersemangat melajukan mobilnya. _Beach... we're coming..._

.

.

.

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah vila bercat putih yang langsung berhadapan dengan pantai. Vila dua lantai yang bernuansa modern, namun masih ada sentuhan klasik. Sehun mendengar dari _ayah_-nya kalau vila itu milik orang Amerika, kemudian dijual karena pemiliknya kembali ke negaranya. Dan beruntung _appa_ Sehun lah yang mendapatkannya meskipun dengan harga yang sedikit mahal, tapi hal itu sebanding dengan pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari vila. Jarak antara pagar vila dengan bibir pantai kira-kira hanya 100 meter. Menyenangkan bukan?

Satu per satu mereka turun dari mobil, kemudian mengambil tas-tas dari bagasi untuk dibawa ke dalam. Setelah masuk, Taemin langsung duduk di sofa putih yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Baekhyun duduk di sandaran tangan sofa tepat di sebelah kiri Taemin. Ia sebenarnya tak sabar ingin masuk kamar dan istirahat. Sementara tiga orang lainnya masih berdiri. Mereka berembuk mengenai pembagian kamar serta informasi ruang-ruang yang ada di vila.

"Di sini ada tiga kamar, semuanya ada di lantai dua. Di lantai satu ada ruang tamu, dapur sekaligus tempat makan, dan kamar mandi." beritahu Sehun.

"Berarti ada seorang yang tidur sendiri?" tanya Suho yang sangat berharap kalau dialah yang menempati kamar sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan. "Iya.. dan tentu saja aku yang tidur sendiri."

Semua berteriak protes saat Sehun mengucapkan itu. Ini tak adil.

Sehun berdecak. "Ya! Ini vilaku."

"Lebih tepatnya vila _appa_-mu." sinis Baekhyun. "Kau tak bisa begitu. Kita tetap harus mengundinya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah.."

Lebih baik menyerah, dan memilih setuju dengan usul Baekhyun. Selain karena tak ingin beradu argumen dengan _namja_ itu, ia juga sudah merasa sangat lelah. Mengendarai mobil dari apartemen ke vila itu melelahkan, kau tahu?!

Mereka semua berdiri melingkar, lalu memulai pengundiannya.

_Kahi Bai Bo_

Sehun mendesah lega saat melirik tangan Kai yang terkepal. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya ia dan Kai selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama. Seperti saat mengambil nomor di restoran China. Oh! Lupakan yang itu! Mungkin benar jika mereka berjodoh. Dan lupakan juga soal itu!

Pengundian selesai hanya dalam satu tahap. Kai sekamar dengan Taemin, Baekhyun dengan Suho, dan Sehun sendiri. Lalu mereka mengambil barang masing-masing, dan segera naik ke lantai dua. Mereka sangat lelah, jadi memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang TV. Duduk di lantai mengelilingi sebuah meja. Meskipun sangat ingin ke pantai, tapi mereka tak bisa karena hari sudah malam. Bisa saja sebenarnya, tapi mereka ke pantai karena ingin menikmati sinar matahari. Jadi, mana ada sinar matahari di malam hari.

"Ayo main!" ajak Taemin semangat.

"Main apa, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Ia tengkurap di sofa sambil memainkan I-Phone.

Taemin tampak berpikir. "_Dokkaebinara_. Yang kalah harus menghabiskan segelas bir." Tersenyum dengan menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

Taemin memandang keempat temannya yang seperti menimang usul Taemin. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mengangguk setuju. Boleh juga, daripada tak ada kegiatan. Suho berdiri menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es untuk mengambil beberapa botol bir dan snack. Mengapit benda-benda itu di lengannya, karena tak ada seorang pun yang mau menolongnya. Tsk..

Permainan dimulai. Sehun _versus_ Suho.

_Gangman dokkaebi, jjak!_

_Isanghago areumdaun ddokkaebi nara..._

Dan.. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang meminum bir, setelah kalah telak melawan Suho.

"Baru dimulai saja, kau sudah kalah." ejek Baekhyun.

Sehun berdecak. Memang ia akui kalau ia kurang beruntung dalam permainan-permainan seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak mau mengakuinya di depan teman-temannya. Jadi, dia tetap melanjutkan permainannya. Dan sialnya, di sepanjang permainan itu, Sehun lah yang menghabiskan bir paling banyak. Meskipun semua temannya juga minum, tapi tetap saja dialah yang jumlahnya paling banyak.

Mereka semua mabuk. Menggumankan sesuatu yang tak jelas, bahkan bertingkah yang aneh. Lalu, semuanya terlelap di tempat itu. Tidur di sofa, telentang di lantai, bersandar di pinggir sofa, dan tertidur dengan menunduk di meja. Ck.. berantakan sekali, eoh?

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela dan sampailah pada kedua mata sipit _namja_ yang terbaring di sofa. Ia mengucek matanya, kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ah ya! Ia minum terlau banyak tadi malam. Bangun, lalu duduk di sofa putih itu. Masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Minum ini!"

"Eoh!" Sehun terkejut saat ada yang menyodorkan segelas minuman padanya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang.. huftt... ternyata dia.

"Itu teh madu. Minumlah agar pengaruh alkoholnya berkurang." Kai berkata sambil duduk di samping Sehun. Tidak dekat, tapi juga tak terlalu jauh.

Sehun mengambil gelas itu karena jujur ia sangat haus sekarang. Ia terus meneguk sampai habis minuman yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap Sehun. Orang di sampingnya ini haus atau minuman buatannya yang terlampau enak?

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Sehun balik menatap Kai sehingga membuat Kai sedikit gugup. Sehun juga sepertinya agak salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. _Shit_! Kenapa jadi canggung begini saat hanya berdua seperti sekarang?! Padahal dulu mereka biasa-biasa saja. Yah! Ini semua berkat ramalan bodoh itu.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Sehun basa-basi untuk memecah ketidaknyamanan antara keduanya.

"Mereka ke pantai." Kai melirik ke arah jendela yangmenampilkan pemandangan pantai.

Sehun juga turut melihat ke jendela yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya sekarang. Dapat ia lihat ketiga temannya yang sedang bermain air di pantai. Ketiganya tertawa lepas. Sehun tersenyum, hm... sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Ayo kita ikut mereka!" ajak Sehun. Ia berdiri dan tanpa sadar langsung menyambar tangan Kai. Menariknya keluar menyusul ketiga temannya.

Kai hanya melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun._ Oh God _! Kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ? Pertanda apa ini ?

.

.

TBC

Cuap cuap author : hai, ini cerita saya, Maaf nebeng di akun Yonghwa karena akun nya baru jadi dan pas di coba buka malah lupa pass nya jadi males buat bikin lagi, di review ya, dan saya laki laki jadi mau panggil bang, oppa, om atau bapak terserah saya terima.

Paai


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Horoscope**

**Cast : Sehun x Kai**

**Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

**Taemin x Minho**

**Suho x Kyungsooo**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, 2Min, SuDo, Chanbaek, typo nyebar, cerita abal.**

**Disclaimer : ini bukan cerita murni Hwa ya, sama kaya Kai, Mianhae. Titipan temen.**

**Happy**

**Reading**

Sehun dan Kai telah sampai di pantai, dengan Kai yang ditarik paksa tentu saja. Suho yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua segera mendekati dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk kedua tangan yang saling terpaut itu.

Sehun melihat arah telunjuk Suho, dan menyadari apa yang dia genggam sedari tadi. Sedikit terkejut, kemudian langsung saja melepas tangannya. Ia beralih mengelus tengkuknya. Aihh... kenapa ia bisa tak sadar, eoh? Bodohnya...

Dan Kai yang telah menyadari sejak ia ditarik Sehun tadi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke mana saja, yang penting bukan ke arah Sehun ataupun Suho.

"Yah ! Kalian mau berdiri di sana saja?!" teriak Taemin.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Taemin. Dua orang itu segera berlari menyusul Taemin dan Baekhyun yang asik bermain ombak. Ingatkan mereka berdua untuk berterima kasih pada Taemin. Karena Taemin lah yang menyelamatkan mereka dari interogasi tak terduga seorang Suho. Sedang yang satunya, tentu saja Suho, masih memandang heran mereka berdua tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, eoh.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pagi telah mereka habiskan untuk bermain di pantai. Jangan tanyakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di pantai, karena itu urusan mereka. Setelah puas bermain, mereka pun duduk berselonjor di pinggir pantai. Hahh... semakin lama, matahari semakin menyengat.

"Aku lapaarrr..." keluh Taemin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Aku juga." Kai menambahkan.

"Di dekat sini ada restoran kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana saja?" usul Baekhyun.

Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui. Lebih baik tinggal memakannya kan daripada harus repot-repot memasaknya dulu? Apalagi mereka sedang lelah, dan lapar sudah melanda.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju restoran yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Sebuah restoran _seafood_ yang menghadap langsung ke pantai, letaknya tak jauh dari vila Sehun. Mereka masuk, kemudian mengambil meja yang agak besar agar bisa menampung mereka berlima. Sehun duduk di samping Kai. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, okey! Suho duduk di kursi depan Kai, Taemin berada di sampingnya, dan Baekhyun duduk di dekat Taemin.

Tak berapa lama, semua makanan yang telah mereka pesan pun telah tersaji di meja mereka.

_Jal meogeulkeyo..._

Selesai makan, mereka masih saja di sana. Kebiasaan mereka berlima yang tak patut dicontoh adalah selalu duduk berlama-lama di restoran. tsk..

"Yah ! Di sini!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada seseorang.

Lalu, terlihatlah seseorang yang datang ke tempat mereka. Ia tersenyum pada kelimanya, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan dekat dengan tempat duduk Sehun. Baekhyun membalas senyum orang itu, sementara keempat lainnya hanya memandang bingung.

"Dia Chanyeol. Orang yang memiliki nomor yang sama denganku." ucap Baekhyun berseri-seri saat memperkenalkan orang yang baru datang itu.

Astagaa... tak bisakah tak mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal itu? tsk.

Yap, itu adalah sepenggal kata hati dua orang yang _you-know-who_ lah..

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.. Chanyeol-_imnida_.." ucap orang itu dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Sehun-_imnida_.."

"Kai-_imnida_.."

"Suho-_imnida_.."

"Taemin-_imnida_.."

Sehun memperkenalkan diri, lalu diikuti oleh yang lain. Meski telah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, mereka berempat tetap penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dia di tempat ini? Apa hanya demi Baekhyun, si Bacon cerewet itu, dia rela ke sini?

"Dia juga sedang liburan ke tempat ini. Kalau kalian ingin tahu." kata Baekhyun seperti mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan di wajah teman-temannya.

"Iya. Tapi, besok aku sudah harus pulang." Orang bernama Chanyeol itu menambahkan.

"Bukankah kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kai.

"_Video call_." sahut Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakannya.

Mereka berempat mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'o'.

"Ah ya! Kata Baekhyun, kalian semua juga mengambil ramalan di restoran China itu. Dan kalian juga sudah melihat pasangan kalian masing-masing. Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suho dan Taemin mengangguk semangat. Namun, tidak untuk Kai dan Sehun. Meskipun mereka juga ikut mengangguk. Hey! Itu naluri kan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan bersama?"

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Sehun yang sedang mengunyah potongan lobster terakhirnya itu tersedak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Kai yang berada di sebelahnya dengan sigap mengambil air putih yang ada di meja, dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima, dan segera meminumnya. "_Go- gomawo_.."

"Woaahhh... _daebak_!"

Semua orang di meja itu melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba berteriak heboh. Yah.. meskipun tak terlalu terdengar di meja lain.

"Selama berteman dengan kalian, baru kali ini aku mendengar Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih. Kai, kau memang _jjang_!" Suho mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Kai. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"Tutup mulutmu." ketus Kai.

Suho tak gentar mendengar gertakan Kai. Ia malah agak mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Aku tak yakin kau juga akan berkata begitu kalau Sehun yang mengatakannya."

"Yah!" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Wow... kalian kompak sekali." kata Suho sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol yang tak mengerti sebab-musabab pertengkaran di depannya itu hanya diam. Ia meminta penjelasan Baekhyun melalui tatapan yang seolah bertanya ada-apa-dengan-mereka? Namun, Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah atau kutendang selangkanganmu." kata Sehun ketus.

"Kau kejam sekali, eoh. Aku masih membutuhkannya agar bisa menikahi Kyungsoo." Wajah Suho langsung saja memerah setelah mengatakan nama Kyungsoo. Ckck...

"Aku tak ingat punya teman sepervert kau, Suho." kata Baekhyun sinis.

Suho bertingkah seolah tak mendengar celotehan teman-temannya. Ia masih membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang manis semanis gula termanis yang bisa menyebabkan diabetes saat itu juga. tsk..

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari restoran. Cukup dengan kegiatan membuat gaduh tempat itu. Bisa-bisa mereka disuruh keluar dengan cara terhormat jika masih berlama-lama di sana.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah di luar. Ia juga pamit pada keempat teman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia memandang kepergian Chanyeol setelah _namja_ itu beranjak dari tempat mereka. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mendekati keempat temannya. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju vila. Sepertinya tidur-tiduran di kamar sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol benar. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan bersama?!" tanya Baekhyun di sela perjalanan.

"Yah !" teriak Sehun dan Kai yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tapi, yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Baekhyun mengobrol dengan Taemin, membicarakan pasangan masing-masing mungkin. Suho masih tetap sama. Membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo. Sedang Sehun dan Kai yang berjalan beriringan itu membuang napas. Sesekali mereka saling lirik, dan dengan cepat akan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Apa jadinya kalau mereka benar-benar akan kencan bersama? Fiuuhhh...

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menatapnya tanpa berkedip!" kata Suho yang langsung saja menginterupsi kegiatan Kai.

Sedari tadi. Sejak sejam yang lalu, dia memang tak hentinya memandang Sehun yang asik menonton TV. Dan sejak sejam itu, tak ada percakapan sama sekali antara keduanya. Padahal, hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Jarak keduanya juga tak terlalu jauh. Kai duduk di kursi panjang yang langsung berhadapan dengan TV plasma, sedangkan Sehun duduk di kursi lain di samping depan kursi tempat Kai. Sehun duduk bersandar di sandaran tangan sofa yang didudukinya. Dengan adanya remote di tangannya, jadilah ia penguasa _channel_ TV.

Setelah berkata demikian, Suho duduk dengan santai tepat di samping Kai. Kai tiba-tiba begitu ingin melemparkan sandal tepat ke muka itu. Apa dia tak tahu betapa malunya Kai saat ini karena Sehun mengetahui bahwa ia memperhatikannya dari tadi?

Sedang Sehun yang sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas, berpura-pura tak tahu-menahu ucapan Suho barusan. Ia tetap memfokuskan diri pada acara TV di depannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita semua jadi kencan bersama. Di penghujung liburan saat ini." kata Suho dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sehun dan Kai hanya diam. Mereka tak berminat menanggapi celotehan tak bermutu dari Suho.

"Ahh... aku tak sabar menanti kedatangan Kyungsoo." kata Suho lagi. Kali ini ia mengawang dengan tersenyum sambil menampakkan wajah imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan tampang bodohmu itu, Suho! Menjijikkan." kata Kai sinis. Ia muak melihat tingkah Suho yang hampir selalu ber-_aegyo_ jika menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Suho berdecak sebal melihat Kai. "Bilang saja kau iri karena _couple_-mu tak seromantis aku."

Kai sudah tak tahan lagi. Dilemparnya bantal sofa di sampingnya ke wajah Suho.

Bukk

"Yah ! Aishhh... aku baru saja memasker wajahku!" teriak Suho sambil mengelus wajahnya. Siapa tahu ada bagian wajahnya yang hilang. Jahat sekali Kai. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi untuk merawat tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo terpesona saat mereka melakukan kencan besok.

"Apa peduliku." kata Kai santai.

Sehun bangkit kemudian pergi dari situ. Terus terang saja, kupingnya terasa panas mendengar kata 'kencan bersama'. Ia melewati Suho dan Kai begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan dua orang itu hanya melihat kepergian Sehun, mulai dari saat _namja_ bermata sipit itu berdiri hingga naik ke lantai dua.

"Berkediplah Kai !" Suho menyapukan telapak tangannya ke wajah Kai sambil tertawa. Sebelum ia terkena lemparan vas bunga dari Kai, ia buru-buru berlari dari sana.

Dan tinggallah Kai sendiri di sana. Bersedekap sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Ia mengembuskan napas. Sudah sejak tadi ia ingin bicara dengan Sehun mengenai rencana bodoh sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin pasangan merekalah yang lebih bodoh, karena mau saja diajak kencan bersama. Padahal jarak pusat kota Seoul dengan pantai yang mereka singgahi sekarang cukup jauh.

Dan dia rasa, dialah yang sebenarnya paling bodoh. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan kalimat-kalimat keramat untuk Sehun. Berharap jika mereka bisa membahas hal ini bersama. Tapi, entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, semuanya menguap begitu saja. Seperti spiritus yang bertemu dengan udara. Menghembuskan napas lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Semua _couple_ itu kini telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka juga tak tahu kalau ternyata di dekat sana ada taman bermain yang lumayan ramai.

Tadi sebelum ke taman bermain, Suho menjemput Kyungsoo kekasihnya di stasiun. Taemin juga menjemput Minho di halte bis. Dan Baekhyun hanya menunggu di taman bermain bersama Kai dan Sehun, karena Chanyeol naik mobil pribadinya.

"Di mana pasangan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Kai dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Bukankah kata Baekhyun mereka semua mengambil ramalan di restoran?

Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol, dan yang dicubit hanya meringis tak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah, eoh?

Sementara Suho yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi sontak tertawa tertahan, Suho langsung mendapat tatapan 'apanya-yang-lucu?' dari Kyungsoo. Taemin hanya geleng-geleng kepala meskipun Minho menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Mereka itu pasangan." kata Suho dengan tawanya yang sudah tak mampu ia bendung. Merupakan kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat wajah dua sahabatnya yang memerah.

Tiga orang lainnya yang tak menahu tentang masalah ini pun hanya ber-oh ria. Kemudian, Chanyeol sang penanya tadi membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada pasangan yang sangat canggung itu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin _awkward_, Baekhyun menuntun mereka agar segera masuk dan menaiki beberapa wahana di sana.

Suho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Begitupun Minho pada Taemin, serta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan dua orang yang lain hanya saling diam meskipun mereka berjalan beriringan. Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang menggenggam pasangan masing-masing, itu mengingatkan Kai tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat tangan hangat Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya, meskipun Sehun tak menyadarinya. Aihh... kenapa mengingatnya, eoh?

Tanpa sadar, Kai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya melirik sebentar, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada hal yang mampu menarik hatinya, itu pemikiran seorang Sehun. Lain halnya dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang mengantri di sebuah wahana berbentuk kuda. Ck.. kekanakan sekali mereka, batin Sehun saat melihat mereka yang sangat antusias.

"Mau naik juga?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap ketiga temannya bersama pasangan masing-masing.

"E- eh?!"

"Kita ke sana saja!" Sehun menarik tangan Kai agar mengikutinya. Meskipun ragu, tapi akhirnya Kai menurut saja.

Mereka kemudian memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di bawah sebuah pohon oak besar yang cukup teduh.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, dan tak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka. Masih tetap diam bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baik Sehun maupun Kai tampaknya tak ada yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Ternyata kalian di sini. Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana." kata Taemin cemberut. Pasalnya, kakinya sudah minta diistirahatkan dari tadi. Tapi urung, karena harus mencari dua makhluk yang tak kunjung membuka hati dan menerima semuanya ini.

"Bukan 'aku', _baby_. Tapi 'kami'." kata Minho pada Taemin.

Taemin tersenyum malu sambil memukul pelan dada Minho.

"Kalian berkencan sendiri, eoh?" tanya Suho mengerling pada Kai dan Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kai mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap memukul kepala Suho.

"Aku bosan." kata Sehun kemudian dengan nada datar. _'Bosan karena selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kalian'_, tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." kata Chanyeol menatap penuh sayang pada Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, mereka menuju _foodcourt_ yang ada di taman bermain itu. Meskipun sebenarnya tempat itu tak terlalu pantas disebut _food court_ karena sebagian besar menunya adalah _seafood_, selain itu tak ada banyak pilihan makanan di sana. Demi perut mereka yang sudah seperti genderang mau perang, mau tak mau mereka tetap makan di sana. Duduk berdelapan di salah satu meja yang besar. Tentu saja mereka duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Setelah makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya _yeoja_ di sana dilarang keras pulang terlalu malam oleh _bumonim_-nya. Dan menurut Suho, sebagai kekasih yang baik sudah seharusnya dan dengan senang hati mengiyakan kemauan Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis yang sekarang masih di tingkat 2 _high school_ itu. Minho dan Chanyeol juga harus segera pulang karena masih ada urusan.

Mereka pun pergi ke arah tempat tinggal masing-masing. Kali ini, hanya Suho yang mengantar Kyungsoo ke stasiun. Minho menumpang di mobil Chanyeol, karena ternyata tujuan mereka searah. Jadi mereka berempat, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Taemin bisa pulang bersama ke vila.

Fiuhh... Kencan yang tak menarik sama sekali. Itulah pemikiran Sehun dan Kai. Hey! Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatnya menjadi tak menarik, eoh?

.

.

.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Sehun pada keempat temannya setelah mereka berlima masuk dalam mobil.

"Sudah." jawab Baekhyun datar sambil memainkan I-Phone putihnya.

"Tak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Sehun lagi memastikan. Dia hanya tak ingin harus kembali lagi ke sini hanya untuk mengambil satu barang. Itu sangat merepotkan, kau tahu?

"Sepertinya tidak." jawab Suho kali ini.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Sesaat setelah berkata demikian, Sehun segera melajukan BMW hitamnya.

Sudah tujuh hari mereka menginap di vila, dan itu artinya mereka harus pulang karena liburan kuliah mereka telah usai. Hahh... selamat datang kembali hari sibuk.

Di tengah perjalanan ke apartemen, mereka tak berbicara seperti saat berangkat. Yah.. karena mereka sudah sangat kelelahan. Kemarin sepulang kencan bersama yang sangat menyenangkan, tentu saja tak berlaku bagi Kai dan Sehun. Mereka harus mengepak barang-barang sampai larut malam. Jadilah mereka sekarang tertidur selama perjalanan. Sepi juga tanpa ada ocehan si biang keributan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Taemin. Sehun melihat temannya yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion, dan tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga tidur dengan pulas.

Mobil berhenti tepat di sebuah apartemen khusus mahasiswa. Mereka semua telah bangun dari mimpi indah. Suho menguap lebar-lebar ketika Taemin memukul kepalanya. Kai masih terlihat mengantuk meskipun nyawanya sudah terkumpul. Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih segar daripada yang lain segera turun dan berjalan menuju bagasi. Mengambil sebuah tas berwarna biru serta tas coklat besar. Yang lain juga mengikuti Baekhyun mengambil semua barang milik masing-masing.

"Kai !" panggil Sehun pada penghuni terakhir yang ada di dalam mobil. Yap! Hanya tinggal Kai dan Sehun kini yang berada di mobil.

Kai yang akan membuka pintu mobil pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. "_Ne_?"

"Aku akan pulang dulu. Ada urusan sebentar. Istirahatlah, _ne_.." kata Sehun tersenyum menghadap pada Kai.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia memandangi mobil Sehun yang berlalu setelah mengambil tas besar hitam miliknya di bagasi. Saat mobil itu telah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia masuk ke apartemen. Sepi. Kemana Baekhyun, Suho, dan Taemin? Ah.. mungkin mereka sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Kai mampir ke dapur mengambil minuman, setelah itu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Tangannya kemudian menggapai-gapai ponsel hitamnya yang berada di meja nakas dekat ranjang. Menekan _key_ _button_, tersenyum saat melihat _wallpaper_ gadget kesayangannya itu. Mengusap perlahan layar yang menampakkan dua sosok _namja_, seorang _namja_ berkulit Tan yang terlihat sangat _kyeopta_, serta seorang _namja_ berkulit putih. _Namja_ berkulit Tan merangkul namja berkulit putih. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

Kai menghela napas. Foto itu kira-kira diambil enam bulan yang lalu, dan enam bulan itu pula foto itu terpampang dengan manis di sana. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk menggantinya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan menutupi wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

.

Cklekk

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya sanggup menemukan benda mati. Kemana semua makhluk hidup yang ada di sini, eoh?

Ia kemudian menuju dapur, meneguk air langsung dari botolnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kai yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab pun sudah pasti jawabannya apa.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Sehun balik. Ia menyusul Kai yang duduk di lantai berkarpet depan TV.

"Mereka semua keluar." Kai berkata sambil menyalakan TV. "Baekhyun ke apartemen Jino bersama Taemin. Suho keluar setelah mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo."

Ke apartemen Jino? Ah, iya. Mereka pasti sedang membahas poster untuk acara UKM mereka. Suho? ck.. manusia itu terlalu tergila-gila pada _yeoja_-nya. Sehun manggut-manggut. Tunggu! Itu artinya yang ada di apartemen hanya dirinya dan Kai?! Oh my oh my!

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Entahlah.. ada sesuatu yang berdesir di sekitar dada dan perutnya saat melihat wajah Kai intens dari samping. Ia menelan salivanya.

"Aku bukan monster yang akan memakanmu, Sehun-ah." kata Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Kurasa... aku sedikit lelah." Sehun akan beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi sebelum ia sempat pergi Kai lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kurasa... ada yang harus kita luruskan." Kai kemudian menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah akan berdiri jadi duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka meskipun tautan tangan keduanya tak bergeser sedikit pun. Kai yang katanya akan meluruskan sesuatu pun menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Eee..." Sehun membuka suara meskipun tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kenapa kita begini?" Kai tiba-tiba menyahut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV untuk menatap Sehun.

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa tak kita jalani saja semua ini? Toh, tak ada ruginya kan? Lagipula..." Kai sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya melebarkan matanya yang sipit. Mau apa orang di depannya ini?! Oh! Oh!

Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun erat. Menempelkannya di depan dada sambil terus menatap ke dua bola mata Sehun. "Aku juga ingin hidup bersamamu..."

Sehun terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi tingkah _namja_ di depannya ini.

Ttak

"Auhhh..." Kai meringis akibat sentilan yang tak bisa dibilang lembut itu mengenai jidatnya. Ia mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Kau gila, eoh?! Kau lupa kalau kita sudah bertunangan?" sinis Sehun. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Hahh... aku benar-benar harus istirahat." Ia memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin pusing akibat ulah yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh tunangannya itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia bertunangan dengan seorang Kim Kai, eoh? Oh, salahkan kedua orang tua mereka yang tiba-tiba menjodohkan mereka berdua. Sehun kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang masih meringis memegangi jidatnya.

"Yah ! Sehunnie... jangan marah, eoh!" Kai kemudian menyusul Sehun yang masuk kamar.

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia kan? Bahkan jauh sebelum ini, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Soal ramalan itu... anggap saja itu sebuah perantara yang sedikit membantu menyatukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Di kamar Sehun..

Dua orang _namja _berbaring berhadapan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

"Apa kita masih harus menyembunyikan semua ini dari mereka?"

"Terserah kau lah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Hahh... _arraseo_.. selamat tidur Sehunnie."

.

.

END


End file.
